1. Area of the Art
The present invention relates to indicators for displaying the status and/or activity of an electronic device such as a communications PC card providing phone line and/or LAN connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PC cards are devices inserted into slots in host electronic systems. Such cards conform to various physical and electrical standards according to the type of slot in the host system. One such communications card conforming to the Type III PCMCIA PC card standard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,332 issued Jun. 30, 1998. See, in particular, FIG. 21 and column 15, line 53 through column 16, line 11 of the '332 patent, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. The communications card of the '332 patent is sold by Xircom, Inc., Thousand Oaks, Calif., under the trademark "RealPort."
PCMCIA cards used as communication links generally comprise a housing, a substrate or printed circuit board within the housing, a 68-pin connector at the front end of the housing for connecting the card to the host system and at least one receptacle at the rear end of the card for connecting the card to an information transfer system such as a phone line or LAN. A representation of such a prior art card 10 is shown in attached FIG. 1. In accordance with the prior art, mounted on the substrate or PCB are a plurality of status or activity light emitting diodes (LEDs)(for example, four in number) having different colors. A light pipe is associated with each LED and extends from one end of the light pipe adjacent to the LED to another, outer end 12 of the light pipe disposed in a longitudinal slot 14 along the top exterior surface of the card adjacent to the rear end thereof. The LEDs indicate the status and/or activity of the card 10 and when illuminated, the light from these LEDs is visible to the user via the associated light pipes. The light pipe indicators 12 may be used to show Ethernet link and data flow as well as modem carrier and data transmit/receive activity that occur via the electrical connections provided using an electrical connector plug 16 received by to a receptacle 18 in the rear portion of the card 10.